1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for finding routes, in particular, routes in traffic networks.
2. Related Technology
In conventional route-finding systems, the path of a sub-route and the time required for travel are used for the calculation of the most favorable route. European Patent Application EP 1 471 329 A2 discloses additional parameters relating to safety of travel for the calculation of the most favorable route. However, in this context, consideration is not given to the different skills of the users, for example, with regard to driving a motor vehicle. The influence of the difficulty of a sub-route on the route finding is identical for all users.